An operation device has been proposed. The operation device includes an operation detector, a lifting and lowering mechanism unit, a driving unit, and a controller. The operation detector detects operation performed by fingertips and the like. The lifting and lowering mechanism unit allows the operation detector to be lifted and lowered. The driving unit drives the lifting and lowering mechanism unit to vibrate the operation detector. As a result, a tactile sensation is provided. The controller controls current flowing through the driving unit (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the operation device described in Patent Document 1 above, the operation detector is supported to the main body via the lifting and lowering mechanism unit while the driving unit including a gear mechanism is attached to the main body. The lifting and lowering mechanism unit includes a groove portion having an undercut shape. A protrusion of the driving unit is incorporated into the groove portion. A cam mechanism includes the groove portion of the lifting and lowering mechanism unit and the protrusion of the driving unit. The cam mechanism provides a configuration in which the driving unit drives the protrusion of the driving unit to vibrate the operation detector via the groove portion of the lifting and lowering mechanism unit. As a result, a predetermined tactile sensation is provided.